Leo's nightmare
by TeenageMutantNinjaTurtleLover1
Summary: Hi guys :) This is my first official fanfic so please tell me how you like it and if I should continue or not thanks Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle
1. Chapter 1

"STOP!" Leo screamed and he sat straight up in his bed, he exhaled and lied back down. ''It was just a dream, no it was a nightmare.'' He told himself. He sighed and rolled over so he faced a wall, ''Of course I will be fine, I am the 'Fearless Leader' Right?'' He asked no one in particular he frowned ''If the others knew...'' He stopped himself ''No, they wont know.'' He thought about the nightmares that he has been having...

 _Shredder chuckled as he held his foot on the turtle in orange bleeding chest. ''YOU ALL ARE PATHETIC,'' He bellowed ''But that's what makes it amusing'' He continued. ''MIKEY!'' The 3 other turtles yelled in union. Mikey turned his head and faced them and he said barely above a whisper ''I-Its fine guys.'' Mikey smiled a shy little smile. ''Get out of here...'' Raph had had enough of this ''SHUT UP MIKEY! YOU ARE GOING TO BE OKAY! PLEASE MIKE...'' Mikey was getting tired fast, white and black dots were starting to dancing around his vision ''Please guys, its my time.'' He said rather sadly, the other turtles were sad to but Shredder was over joyed, ''YES, yes, listen to your little pathetic brother'' he smirked ''And since I am so kind...'' He stopped to look at the turtles faces ''I will put him out of his Misery...'' He smiled and pressed harder on the injured turtles chest. Mikey gasped at the sudden pressure and started hyperventilating trying to get the air his lungs begged for. ''No please stop!'' Donnie cried. ''Mikey!'' Raph yelled. ''NO! MIKEY!'' Leo screamed and he charged for the Shredder along with Raph and Donnie, but Foot elite stopped them and threw temporary blinding powder and Raph and Donnie, and they tripped over each other. Raph growled ''AAAARG! SHOULD HAVE PAID MORE ATTENTION IN THE WAY OF BLINDNESS PRACTICE!''. Donnie and Raph sat there rubbing their eyes so they could see again, but alas it did not work. Meanwhile Leo was still charging for Shredder to free Mikey but he was stopped by Hun, Leo could not even process Hun's fist connecting with his stomach. Leo went flying across the roof top and landed hard on the cold cement of the roof. Leo groaned as he opened his eyes, but he wish he didn't because The foot elite, with katanas in hand, were coming towards Raph and Donnie, and Mikey was about to get a blade to the head by Shredder. 'NO' he screamed in his head. ''NO GUYS!'' Leo screamed out loud, ''STOP!'' Leo screamed as the swords were about to come down and into Raphs,and Donnies chest and Mikey a blade into his head._


	2. Chapter 2

**Leo P.O.V.**

 _Leo screamed as the swords were about to come down and into Raphs,and Donnies chest and Mikey a blade into his head._

I always wake up before the nightmare finishes, but thats a good thing I dont want to see them die... Leo shivered as he thought about it. 'I failed as a leader.' Leo thought sadly, he sighed and rolled over on his bed to look at the clock it read 5:58 am, ''I guess its time to get up.'' He said to himself as he put on his mask and pads and trudged out of the room. ''MIIIIIKKKKEEEEYYYY!'' He heard Raph scream and he saw Mikey rolling around on the floor laughing his head off. He groaned as he heard Raph stomping Mikeys way ''Mikey what did you do?'' I asked impatiently. Mikey stood up slowly still laughing and holding his stomach, but he finally got a hold on himself and said ''I was bored soooo'' Mikey pointed to where Raph had just came in and I couldn't blame Raph for being mad, but I was having a hard time holding in my laughter. Raph had make up all over his face, he had pink lipstick on, violet colored eye shadow, dark red blush on his cheeks, and he had eye liner on. I chuckled quietly but not quiet enough Raph still heard me ''You think this is funny?!'' he screamed. I said calmly ''No, I think it is hilarious!'' and I started laughing, I havent laughed in forever, it felt so good to laugh. And before I knew it Mikey was laughing to but Raph was still staring at us, let me tell you if looks could kill, Mikey and I would be as good as dead right now. ''Where did you even get make up Mikey?'' I said in between laughs. 'I got them from-From April'' He said laughing. A few laughs later we got control over ourselves and stopped laughing. ''You two ARE DRIVING ME INSANE!'' Raph screamed. I totally forgot Raph was there and apparently so did Mikey so we looked at him startled, He took a wipe and wiped his face clean from make up and then he continued ''YOU GUYS ARE PAIN IN MY SHELL!'' As he took out his sias from there spot in his belt. ''Raphie?'' Mikey asked innocently, ''Raph what are you doing?'' I asked confused as I moved Mikey behind me. Raph chuckled and said ''What does it look like Oh fearless leader? I am going to fight you.'' As he spun his sais in his hands I said ''No Raph we are not going to fight.'' He looked at me and said ''Has that ever stopped me before?'' ''Raph...'' I warned ''I aint listening to you anymore.'' Raph said. I turned away and started pushing Mikey forward and I said ''Whatever Raph, Now is not the time.'' Raph growled and walked up to me and punched Mikey right in the face, he punched him so hard he landed away from me, I just stood there dumbfounded for a moment.

 **Mikey P.O.V.**

I moved my hand onto my right eye, and it was swollen already, it hurt when I touched it and I could not even see through it at this point. I stood up, My hand still on my eye, and walked over to Leo and put my free hand on his shoulder, and said ''I am okay Bro.'' Leo looked up at me and I could see the guilt in his eyes, ''Dont worry Raph has hit me way harder than this.'' I said Jokely but that made it worst, Leo looked even more guilty. I chuckled nervously and said ''Just needs some ice...'' And I headed for the Freezer. 'Man I hope Leo doesn't go all sulky on us again' I thought as I opened the fresser and grabbed a ice pack and put it on my eye. 'It was my fault anyway, I was the one who put make up on Raph.'' I thought sadfully. I walked out the kitchen to see Raph and Leo fighting. ''YOU DIDNT HAVE TO HIT MIKEY!'' Leo screamed ''HE IS OUR LITTLE BROTHER!'' Raph looked like he was about to explode ''HE PUT MAKE UP ON MY FACE!'' Raph bellowed. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE A HOT HEAD ALL THE TIME RAPH?!'' Leo screamed. ''Guys I am fine...'' I said calmly but they didnt hear me and kept screaming. "SHUT UP OH FEARLESS ONE! YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE A BETTER JOB PROTECTING HIM!'' Raph screamed. ''I WOULDN'T THINK HE NEEDS PROTECTION FROM HIS OWN BROTHER!" Leo screamed. That comment even made me shiver. Raph was so mad I am surprised steam hasn't came out of his ear. ''YOU KNOW WHAT LEO? I HATE YOU AND THIS WHOLE FAMILY!'' Raph said loudly. No I am angry "SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! YOUR ACTING CHILDISH! IT WAS JUST A PRANK RAPH! TAKE A JOKE! AND DONT EVER SAY YOU HATE US! AND I AM FINE!'' Leo and Raph both looked my way and I continued "I WONT PRANK YOU ANYMORE OKAY?! JUST STOP FIGHTING OVER A STUPID LITTLE PRANK... Please...'' Leo sighed and said ''You are right Mikey, I am sorry.'' Raph just looked shocked and annoyed ''Whatever, I am going to my room.'' Raph huffed and went to his room. ''Do you need anything Mikey?'' Leo asked gently. I replied ''Nah I am good, I will tell you if I need anything, and bro go take a nap or something because you have HUUUGE bags under your eyes.'' Leo smiled sadly at me and said ''Sure thing Mikey.'' And he left for his room and I was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Donnie POV**

'Not again.' I thought as I heard Leo and Raph screaming at each other. ''They have been arguing a lot lately.'' I said to myself. Then I heard something that surprised me... I heard Mikey start screaming too! I rarely EVER heard him scream before. I can't make out what there saying completely, just little pieces every few sentences. I decided I should go out there and see if it has gotten physical, but then the screaming stops, and I hear one door slam, 'Raph', and a door lightly closed, 'Leo'. I walk out of my lab and see Mikey sitting on the couch quietly watching Tv with a ice pack on his eye. ''Hey Mikey?''

 **Mikey POV**

After Leo and Raph left to their rooms I had nothing to do so I decided to watch TV. 'A prank isn't worth two brothers fighting a punch too the eye.' I thought to myself, I sighed. ''I wish they would stop fighting for once...'' I whispered to myself. "Hey Mikey?'' I hear Donnie say and I turn around, I didn't even hear him come in to the room. I looked at him startled, "Jeez Donnie don't scare a turtle like that!'' I turn around and face the TV. I hear Donnie move and I feel him sit down on the couch with me. ''You okay there Mikey?'' he asks. I sigh, ''Yeah I am fine.'' Donnie looks at me and says ''You sure don't look fine, what happened?'' I look at him and I say ''I pranked Raph, and Leo came out of his room, Him and I started laughing Raph got mad, and punched me in the eye and then Leo and Raph started fighting.'' I can see the shock written allover Donnie's face. "Raph has no right to hit you Mikey!'' ''I am fine though!'' I reply. ''What if next time he looses his temper and does something worst?!'' "WELL WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO DON!'' I scream, I felt guilty right after if came out, it is not his fault that Raph punched me, he was just making sure I am alright. "I am sorry Don, I shouldn't have yelled, its just...'' I sigh. ''Its just stressful having Leo and Raph at each others throats everyday I am worried they are seriously gonna hurt each other.'' I groan, ''I wish they would get along...'' A tear rolls down my face, and I wipe it away '' I am such a baby.'' I say and Donnie shakes his head. Donnie says ''I except your apology, and it is stressful having those too fighting all the time. You aren't a baby Mikey you are just worried about them and I am too.'' Donnie hugs me, and I hug him back. ''I love you little brother.'' I hear Donnie say. I reply ''I love you too Big brother.''


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I have not posted in such a long time! I am so sorry. I reread what I have written and found it very cringy! Anyway! I have a wattpad and I post stories there! Tmnt_lover1

Please go check that out if you would like :)

I will try to continue this story or just start fresh, I am not sure!


End file.
